The invention is generally related to the field of digital video cameras. More specifically, this invention is related to methods and systems for audiovisual communication.
Advances in digital imaging technology have led to the widespread use of digital video cameras, and in particular surveillance security cameras. These cameras are installed in numerous and a rapidly growing number of locations, including public places, companies, and private houses and used for real-time and delayed monitoring of spaces/areas imaged by the cameras. In the prior art systems the surveillance camera role is usually limited to passive monitoring and recording.
There are multiple events and situations observed by the surveillance cameras that require immediate response, assistance or at least notification of some corresponding persons, and which often remain unwatched and unattained at the time of the event. Such events include, but are not limited to: security events, crime and violence, accidents, medical emergencies, lost children etc.
In the vast majority of situations, when the crime, accident, mishap or tragedy can be prevented or mitigated by a timely response, it is only detected, if ever, after thorough and effort consuming post-factum investigation and search within the recorded videos.